


Words don’t come easy

by requim



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I was sleepy as hell when I wrote this, M/M, Sex, and this has nothing to do with the real person!, i have absolutely no idea about I’m writing about, snowy day, you can actually call this domestic fluff lol
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: 暴风雪，公寓，亚古丁和普鲁申科。





	Words don’t come easy

“你回不去了，” 叶夫根尼说，他上身赤裸地站在窗前，掀起一侧的窗帘。什么都看不清，雪和水和细小的冰渣覆盖住了一整个玻璃面。“或者你想死于暴风雪。”他补充。

阿列克谢没有动弹，他任凭自己躺在湿漉漉的床单上，被单被他缠住，没有熨斗恐怕再也无法变的平整。他听着风刮过屋顶和树枝的声音，像是某种动物的嚎叫。打不到车了，他心想。最近的公共交通站点要走至少二十分钟。“我回不去了，”他回答，望着叶夫根尼的后背。依旧有细微的灯光顺着冰封的窗户爬进来，在他身上留下斑驳的影子。

“你可以去沙发上过一晚，”叶夫根尼最后说，“我能多翻出几条毯子来。” 

而阿列克谢没有反对，他找不出任何反对的理由，而如果他对自己够诚实，他就会正确的意识到他的全身上下都在因一场刚过去的性爱而疼痛和放松。叶夫根尼今夜骑了他，直到两个人都喘不过气的被抛上高潮的浪尖。他最后看了一眼叶夫根尼，后者显然没有任何转过身的意向，就好像那个什么都看不清的玻璃窗有巨大的魅力似的。“我先去浴室。”于是阿列克谢说。

他出来的时候叶夫根尼已经躺下了，那条皱巴巴的无辜的被单覆盖住他半边身子。他床头的钟在暴风雪的咆哮中坚韧不拔的用响声彰显自己的存在。阿列克谢没去看时间。“我给你调高了暖气，”叶夫根尼听见他出来的声音，转过头来看他，语调干巴巴的，“还有毯子，我相信你能活下来的。” 

阿列克谢说“谢谢”，但这个词听起来突兀且尴尬，那声音听起来根本不像是他自己的。他踌躇着，最终挤出“晚安”一词，才迈开步子走向客厅。叶夫根尼诧异地看着他，在阿列克谢快要关上门的那一刻才说：“晚安。” 

 

在沙发上过夜绝对排不进“人生最快乐的事情”列表中，特别是那张沙发还属于叶夫根尼，屹立于暴风雪之中的叶夫根尼的家里。阿列克谢知道他夜间醒来数次，原因包括了过于窄小的空间、髋骨的疼痛和没来由的不适。每一次他都瞪着一动不动的窗帘的夹缝，昏暗的光线从其中透出来，但也足够显眼。他一直注视着这一小簇灯光直到眼睛酸痛，这样他就可以在闭上眼的那一刹那重回睡眠。

他第二天醒的很早，归因于不够遮光的窗帘和密密麻麻的寒意。他本可以再回到间隔短暂的痛苦睡眠之中，只不过赤脚踩上冷冰冰的地面听起来要比前者诱人的多——阿列克谢裹着毯子站起来，整个人蜷缩到暖气边上的冲动在那一分钟里成了他脑子里唯一的念头，而他确实这么做了，直到叶片中的热气把他的——把叶夫根尼的——毯子烤的暖和柔软。

他意识到他从来没有在这个时候打量过叶夫根尼的公寓。实际上他从未在任何10pm之前的时间段来过这间公寓，而在他寥寥可数的几次过来的经历里，没有一次他是彻底清醒着的，每次都无不例外的被伏特加洗了一边喉咙、脑子和胃的。阿列克谢掀开窗帘，暴风雪并未停止，树上积满了雪，而那雪很快被暴风刮下来，旋转的像是一团小型沙尘暴，无序的飘洒在地。这间公寓不大，只有一个卧室，餐桌在厨房里，墙上零零散散挂着些照片，不多。

叶夫根尼差不多是在阿列克谢煮好咖啡的那一刻出现在他的房门口的。他换了一件T恤和一条运动裤，它们松松垮垮的绕在他的身上，阿列克谢回过头瞥了他一眼，叶夫根尼看起来过于的不清醒，他张着嘴，像是想问为什么阿列克谢亚古丁会在这个时候出现在他的厨房里，站在他的咖啡机前——直到冷空气终于灌进了他的脑子，让他反应了过来。

“早上好，”他说，声音沙哑的像是两片砂纸在互相摩擦。阿列克谢等着咖啡流进马克杯，接着又滑进他的喉咙之后才回答：“早上好，热尼亚。”

如果他们的谈话终止在这一刻，阿列克谢会无比感谢上帝。更准确的说法是如果暴风雪停在这一刻，这样他可以甩掉叶夫根尼愚蠢的棕色毯子，套进他自己的裤子，抓着大衣外套就此离开这个地方。然而不，或许上帝打定了主意要折磨他——和折磨叶夫根尼，鉴于他看起来也一样的不自在——又或者只是他和叶夫根尼过于愚蠢，选在了暴风雪的那一天来一场被酒精浸透的性爱，于是不得不为自己的愚蠢付出代价。

“我可以做些蛋饼，”阿列克谢提议。他已经煎好了自己的那一个，尚未盛出，油在其下发出细小的声音。“你要加番茄吗？或者蘑菇？”

“番茄，谢谢。” 他听到叶夫根尼回答，然后是深深呼吸的声音。“我要去趟浴室。”他说，而后消失于卧室门口。

早餐时候只是个更大的灾难，他们表现的像是成年人该有的理智、冷静的样子，试图开展一些成年人该有的谈话，不包括含沙射影的讽刺和真枪实弹的辱骂。他们或许在意识到这行不通之后还坚持挣扎了那么一小会，因为所有的熟人都已被谈论完，下一位进入话题的多半只能是米申，于是交流就此打住。

事情大概可以这么过去，阿列克谢安然的坐在沉默之中。一个尴尬的早晨，他确信他和叶夫根尼都不会再提起这一天，再也不会，它将会安静的被置于记忆的后方，最后被抛进垃圾桶里彻底清除。他们甚至可能不会再做爱，这是好事，阿列克谢告诉自己，他早该停止和叶夫根尼做这些事。他抽不开身，无法主动断绝这段称不上关系的关系——他只需要停止在半醉的时候亲吻啃咬叶夫根尼的脖子和嘴唇，或是在叶夫根尼只穿着薄薄T恤贴上他身子，低语“廖沙”的时候推开叶夫根尼，这一切就都停止了。倘若他拒绝了叶夫根尼一次，或是叶夫根尼拒绝了他一次，那性爱这件事将再也不会被他们提起来。但直到现在他们都做不到。——又无法坦然的承认自己在某种程度上，相当享受这一段关系，包括性爱，或是某些他们在高潮余韵之中漫天谈论的话题，于是这段关系就只能给他平添麻烦，一个不必要的麻烦。

叶夫根尼说：“把盐递给我。” 

阿列克谢照做了。

 

叶夫根尼在早餐后迅速的消失了，他声称自己要去看看楼下几位住客，阿列克谢没有任何异议。他可能过于急切的说了“好，”，在叶夫根尼完整的说完他的句子之前。他把自己重新放回叶夫根尼的沙发上，当你不再蜷缩于其中试图度过一夜的时候它便显得舒服多了，然后在某个书柜上面找到了电视的遥控器。暴风雪让信号变的不那么好，换了几个台都是沙哑的白噪音和闪烁的雪花屏，阿列克谢机械的按着换台按钮，直到电视上终于出现一点影像声音：几个他不认识的年轻女演员和嘻嘻笑笑的台词。他让自己往沙发里陷得更深，毯子拉至下巴上，缠绕住他的脖子。

冬天和大雪让人困倦。暖气的确击退了寒意，却也带来了透进骨子里的倦怠。它持续散着热，烘烤着阿列克谢左边的身子，直到把困意送进他每一根的骨头里。叶夫根尼回来的时候他几乎要睡着了，头歪向一边，呼吸平稳又安静。

“廖沙，”叶夫根尼说，把夹克挂上衣帽架。阿列克谢发出意味不明的嘟囔，或者抗议，差不多要把毯子盖住他的头了。于是叶夫根尼走过来晃了晃他的肩膀，而阿列克谢还不够清醒以至于意识到这是个多不寻常的动作。“廖沙，”叶夫根尼又叫了一次，这次声音更大了。阿列克谢缩起肩膀往另一边躲去，然后意识到叶夫根尼带着某种尴尬收起了自己的手。

“我没打算在这里再睡着的。”他深吸一口气以便让自己更快的清醒过来，他语速很快，好像这是某种辩解似的。阿列克谢从沙发上站了起来，跳上被地毯覆盖住的地面部分以免碰到赤裸的、冰凉的木质地板。叶夫根尼扬了一下眉毛，但没有发表过多的评价。“我问了房东，”他说，这大概不是他原先想说的话，但他还是说完了这个句子。“她说雪下午会变小，到晚上的时候路面就差不多能清出来了。” 

“感谢上帝。” 阿列克谢喃喃，声音因小盹而不甚清晰。他舒展自己的身体，在某个姿势的时候右边的髋骨传来了信息直白的抗议，让他的动作戛然而止。阿列克谢很快站直了，走去厨房拿点随便什么东西好让这事儿翻篇。

他不确定叶夫根尼看出来了没有，他多半看出来了，只是没多说而已。伤痛是又一个他们从不会囊括在可讨论范围之内的话题。叶夫根尼知道他什么时候做的手术，知道他对自己做了些什么，但不清楚他的病因。他们在他手术恢复期过后头一次做爱时叶夫根尼还有意或者无意的用嘴唇在他的刀口停留了过于长的一段时间，直到阿列克谢因为不耐抗议起来，抓紧了叶夫根尼的头发，在叶夫根尼开始把嘴贴上他的大腿内侧的时候才松开了手。阿列克谢知道叶夫根尼想必也被疼痛缠身，但年轻点的那个，同样的，对这些事情闭口不谈。

“能接收到的台难以想象的少，”阿列克谢拿着一些他从冰箱里搜刮到的零食走出来以做午餐或者下午茶。“不过或许有你想看的？”他弯下腰，从沙发上捡起遥控器扔给叶夫根尼，后者接住了它，手指停留在开关键上。“我是说，如果你有想看的节目。” 

“除非你想看新闻，”叶夫根尼说，“或者看我放在碟机里的片子。” 阿列克谢给了他一个“我不在乎”的表情，看着叶夫根尼坐上了沙发。他直到感受到叶夫根尼身体的热度的时候才意识到发生了什么，他把这归结于暴风雪，现在他和叶夫根尼身子贴着身子的靠在沙发上看电视了，不会有比这更糟的事发生了。

“这片子太蠢了，”在上帝才知道过去了多久的时间后他宣布，叶夫根尼扭过头看了他一眼，然后表示了赞同。“要么你去找个好点的片子出来，要么我宁愿拿做爱打发时间。” 

话一出口他自己也愣了一下，而叶夫根尼显然更是呆住了，最后他停住了已经半站起来的动作，把手里的遥控器扔到一边去，“那就来吧。” 他说，抓着阿列克谢的领子把他拉近自己。

他们做的很慢，挣脱掉那些缠着他们的衣服和毯子就花了不少时间，然后把两个人弄的都充分勃起就也没有那么容易，之后还因要去寻找润滑剂和避孕套而不得不中断了片刻。叶夫根尼从阿列克谢身上站起来，赤身裸体的走回卧室去找必用品，阿列克谢瘫倒在沙发上，拉过毯子盖住自己裸露的皮肤，闭上眼睛。

他也不知道他们在做什么，完全不知道，与这场性事无关，他知道的清清楚楚。他和叶夫根尼原本活在一种既定的、没人预料着改变的模式里，他们见面，有时是因为比赛，有时是纯粹撞见，有时是心照不宣的故意偶遇，然后他们做爱，或者他们喝的半醉，然后做爱。不管他们去的是谁的公寓或酒店房间都从不共度夜晚，更别提把相处延伸到早上和中午，和下午。他不再是叶夫根尼的对手了，不久就离他的退役要整整一年了。但现在他们被强迫性的禁锢进了这一小方天地里，他出不去，叶夫根尼没法把他推出去，自己也无法出去。

叶夫根尼带着润滑剂和避孕套回来了，他重新爬上阿列克谢的身子，皮肤冰凉。阿列克谢仰起头去咬他的嘴角，叶夫根尼的嘴唇很干，他只轻轻咬了几下就尝到了血的味道。阿列克谢缠紧叶夫根尼，吮吸他破了的嘴唇，手搭上他的后背。

为了更方便的润滑叶夫根尼把他从沙发深处拽了出来，手才堪堪能够到他后面。阿列克谢侧过了头把脸半埋进沙发靠垫里，感受叶夫根尼的手指在他体内进进出出。他对他们的关系有诸多不满和抱怨，性从不是其中之一。

之后是很慢的耸动，叶夫根尼搂着他的肩膀在他身体里刺戳，他没有费心玩什么花招，比如过分迅速的把阿列克谢推上高潮的边缘再让他狠狠摔下来，或是故意不给阿列克谢他想要的东西。他只是节奏稳定的刮过阿列克谢的敏感点，与他气喘吁吁的接吻，很慢的把两个人推向高潮。

阿列克谢最后射在叶夫根尼的手里，他喘着热尼亚的名字绷紧了全身的肌肉，而后重新瘫回沙发里。叶夫根尼在重新找回自己的呼吸之后也靠在了他的身边，抽了一张纸巾擦干了手，把避孕套摘下来扔在一边。阿列克谢没说一句话，他放松下来，几乎是从昨夜以来的第一次。然后任凭自己的肩膀和叶夫根尼的撞在一起。

雪，阿列克谢恍惚地意识到，可能在一小时前就不再下落了。他们都没有动弹，叶夫根尼重新调开了电视，阿列克谢嘟囔着抗议，叶夫根尼视若无睹，只是把音量调的更大了一点，直到阿列克谢终于承认“这片子也没有那么糟。” 

他们黏糊糊的赤裸的皮肤贴在一起，缩于一条毯子之下。叶夫根尼的头发垂在脸前，阿列克谢不确定他是在看电视还是在睡觉，但平稳的呼吸声让他更趋于后者。他然后意识到这多半是他们第一次在性事之后一同睡觉——虽然他们不在床上；虽然他本人没有睡着。

阿列克谢捡起拳击短裤穿上，路面已经干净了，只覆薄薄一层白色，厚重的雪被堆到街的两侧。他可以离开了，阿列克谢意识到，去浴室冲洗性爱过后的痕迹和味道。叶夫根尼因他的离去动了动身子，没有醒过来，把毯子拉的更紧了一点。

 

“我把你的衣服放到那边了，”他头发湿漉漉的出来的时候叶夫根尼已经醒来了，换了一件长袖卫衣坐在桌前啜饮着酒，阿列克谢道谢，走过去一件件的穿上。

“或者，”叶夫根尼在他背后说，阿列克谢没有回头，只能在窗户的倒影里看到叶夫根尼隐约的倒影，“你也可以明天再走，我想我们还有一些没有完成的对话。” 

阿列克谢僵在了那里，他拿着那条牛仔裤手足无措，不确定是该把它放下还是迅速的穿上然后逃离这个公寓，逃的离叶夫根尼和自昨日开始的不对劲越远越好。但他听到自己说，“我们从一开始就没有开始过什么对话。” 

“我的论点依旧成立。” 

这时候阿列克谢转身了，叶夫根尼正看着他，灯光把他的脸印的很亮。他耸耸肩，“除非你能给我找到一张更好的床。”他告诉叶夫根尼。

他确信叶夫根尼笑了一下。


End file.
